Quand nous serons séparés
by Hyme-chan
Summary: Leur pays est en guerre, et maintenant ils doivent se séparer, pour qu'il aille se battre pour son pays... Leurs sentiments seront-ils révélés? Ou mourra-t-il sans jamais qu'elle ne connaisse son amour pour elle?
1. Chapter 1

La nouvelle et dernière bataille était proche. La dernière ligne droite était enfin tracée. Il y avait deux possibilités : gagner et être enfin loin des guerres, de la misère et de la peur, ou perdre et être dans la misère, et les esclaves à un autre pays à jamais.  
Pour augmenter leurs chances de réussite, le gouvernement recrutait les soldats à partir de 16 ans, et non à 18 ans comme il y avait 5 ans, quand la guerre avait commencé. Une jeune fille de 16 ans regardait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre deux magnifiques papillons qui survolaient une fleur. Un beau spectacle, rare durant cette période. Cette guerre avait tué toutes les forêts, les plantes et ainsi que des milliers de vies.  
Elle partageait sa chambre avec la seule personne qui n'avait pas été tuée par tout ça. Ils avaient quitté leur ville pour aller se réfugier dans un camp qui les protégeait depuis trois ans maintenant. Elle était partie chez la famille de son ami d'enfance, Heisuke. Il était plus vieux qu'elle d'un an, et était enfant unique. Avant, ils étaient toujours présents l'un pour l'autre. Avant, ils se voyaient tous les jours, quand la vie était encore un paradis sur terre. Avant, ils étaient heureux, toujours souriants, ne s'attendant pas à l'enfer actuel qui vient ravager leur pays. C'était avant, ses souvenirs paraissaient tellement lointains, comme un rêve, un beau rêve.

Chizuru, ainsi se nommait la jeune fille, détourna les yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité.  
Oui, maintenant la réalité était plus cruelle qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Depuis qu'un homme, faisant partie du gouvernement, était venu leurs annoncé que la loi du recrutement était passée à 16 ans au lieu de 18 ans, son cœur avait chuté. Elle avait très bien compris que son cher ami d'enfance allait faire la guerre.  
Il était courageux, très courageux, et depuis l'enfance. Elle, qui aimait ce caractère chez lui, se demandait si elle admirait encore ce trait de caractère.  
Quand ils habitaient encore dans leur village, il était considéré comme un prodige des arts martiaux et de l'utilisation du katana, malgré son très jeune âge.

Elle avait peur que Heisuke meure. Depuis une semaine, le peu de nourriture qu'on leur offrait au camp n'avait plus de goût, la vie n'avait plus de sens, elle avait peur, très peur. Elle se disait toujours que son pays allait gagner, car leurs hommes étaient courageux, même l'ennemi admettait cela, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu''ils avaient eu de lourdes pertes de vies. Et une rumeur qui circulait disait que les ennemis avaient 1500 soldats de plus qu'eux.  
Pour éviter de broyer encore plus du noir, Chizuru sortit pour trouver son meilleur ami, et espérer passer leur dernier jour ensemble...  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre où vivait Heisuke et sa mère. Son père était mort il y avait deux ans durant une bataille, et c'était alors au tour de son fils de s'occuper de sa mère en travaillant très durement toute la journée. Depuis trois ans, les jeunes amis se voyaient seulement 15 minutes maximum par semaine, au lieu de 6 heures par jour depuis que son père est mort et depuis le début de la guerre.  
Cette guerre avait séparé des familles et des amis, mais jamais elle n'avait séparé le lien particulier qu'entretenaient Chizuru et Heisuke. Ils étaient plus forts que la guerre. Mais elle était enfin venue leur rappeler combien ils étaient faibles contre sa barbarie. Rapidement, la jeune fille trouva son ami assis devant sa chambre à regarder le sol, le regard vide.

Son cœur se serra à cette vue.

-Hey, Heisuke...Dit-elle pour attirer son attention. Il releva rapidement la tête et se releva pour l'accueillir avec un large sourire.  
-Chizuru ! S'exclama-t-il, tu vas bien ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Euh.. Non, je suis juste venue te voir... Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant le sol pour ne pas croiser son regard bleu profond.  
Son sourire se ramollit légèrement en comprenant pourquoi elle était venue le voir. Il n'avait rien dit, et se contenta juste de l'attirer vers lui en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, mais échoua lamentablement. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Il l'aimait, mais il ne peut pouvait pas le lui avouer. Si elle l'aimait aussi et qu'il mourait, il la laisserait dans la tristesse et la misère.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela.

Il se contenterait d'être celui à qui elle se confie sans crainte, celui qui compte beaucoup pour elle, et l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer.  
Depuis combien d'années l'aimait-il ? Depuis 16 ans probablement.  
Que ne ferait-il pas pour elle ? Il ferait tout pour elle, il irait se battre pour elle, pour que plus tard, elle vive en toute sérénité avec ses enfants et son mari.  
Un mari qui ne sera pas lui et des enfants qui ne seront pas les siens.  
Mais elle serait heureuse, c'est le plus important. Ils restèrent enlacés tout l'après-midi, ne préférant pas parler.

/:

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **zshadwolf** , un grand merci à lui ! ^^

Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît, cela m'encourage beaucoup, et j'aimerais connaître vos avis!


	2. Chapter 2

C'était aujourd'hui que Heisuke allait partir. Il partirait loin, pour peut-être ne jamais revenir.  
Une cinquantaine d'hommes était réunie devant la sortie du camp des réfugiés. La plupart était des jeunes hommes entre 16 et 25 ans. Ils étaient si jeunes, pourtant ils étaient forcés de mourir et de tuer. Parmi ces hommes, Heisuke se tenait fièrement, aucune peur dans ses yeux, gagnant ainsi des regards d'admiration des autres.  
Un peu plus tard, sa mère était venue l'encourager faiblement puis repartit rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne voit ses larmes. C'était maintenant le tour d'une belle jeune femme de venir lui dire au revoir.  
Il sourit doucement en la voyant, et tendit la main vers Chizuru pour la ramener vers sa poitrine. Elle l'entoura à son tour de ses bras.  
-Heisuke... Promets-moi que tu vas revenir vivant... murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

-Chizuru, c'est impossible que je te promette cela, mais je peux te jurer que notre pays va gagner ! Répondu-il en souriant et en lui tapotant la tête.  
-Heisuke ! Cria-t-elle soudainement, tu dois me le promettre ! Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! Je t'aime Heisuke ! Promets-moi que tu vas revenir, tu dois me le promettre !  
Elle s'effondra subitement sur ses genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Heisuke était réellement choqué de sa déclaration. Elle l'aimait. Lui n'avait jamais voulu lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était elle qui les avait avoués, cinq minutes avant qu'il n'aille se battre. Doucement, il tomba à son tour sur ses genoux et prit doucement la femme devant lui dans ses bras.  
-Chizuru... Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Je reviendrai, et tu deviendras ma femme, d'accord, Chizuru ? Demanda-t-il en relevant son visage pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux légèrement, puis hocha la tête avec un regard triste. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis doucement, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se touchent.  
Leur baiser était doux, et plein de tendresse.  
Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser pour leur signaler que le groupe de soldats commençait à partir.  
Ils se relâchèrent doucement, et Heisuke fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
-Hey, fais-moi un sourire, dit-il en souriant et en caressant délicatement sa joue.  
Elle sourit tant bien que mal, puis se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Avant de se quitter définitivement, elle avait attaché à la poignée de son katana un ruban rouge et lui avait dit c'était pour ne pas qu'il oublie sa promesse.  
Elle avait regardé sa forme s'éloigner petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir avant de rentrer enfin chez elle.

Durant des jours, des semaines et des mois, elle avait prié chaque jour pour qu'il soit sain et sauf, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un homme de l'armée de leur pays était venu leurs annoncer qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. Malgré les cris de joie et de bonheur qui l'entouraient, elle n'arrivait pas à sourire. Oui, elle était heureuse de la victoire de son pays, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sourire. Elle ne serait véritablement heureuse que quand Heisuke serait de retour. Sur les 50 hommes qui étaient partis de leurs camps, seulement 8 revinrent, tous les autres étaient morts.

/

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **zshadwolf** , un grand merci à lui ! ^^

Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît, cela m'encourage beaucoup, et j'aimerais connaître vos avis!


	3. Chapter 3 Fin

À l'entrée du camp, presque tout les réfugiés étaient réunis. Enfin, les huit guerriers retrouvaient leurs familles. Certaines personnes pleuraient de joie d'avoir retrouvé leurs frères, pères, époux ou enfants, mais la plupart pleurait pour les guerriers morts. Chizuru essayait désespérément de retrouver Heisuke dans toute cette foule. Soudain, elle aperçut l'épée d'Heisuke, avec sur la poignée son ruban qu'elle lui avait donné avant son départ. Elle se faufilla à travers la foule pour rejoindre Heisuke, mais dès qu'elle arriva à lui, elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas Heisuke qui portait l'épée, mais un autre homme. Elle agrippa sa veste pour attirer son attention, le visage pâle.  
-C'est l'épée d'Heisuke... Pourquoi... l'avez vous.. ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant du mal à formuler une phrase correcte.

L'homme la dévisagea durant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux légèrement, en réalisant ce que la jeune femme devant lui essayait de lui dire. Puis, doucement, il sortit de sa veste une lettre et la donna à Chizuru avec l'épée et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Elle ouvrit doucement la lettre, les mains tremblantes.

 _« Chizuru, si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que je suis mort à l'heure actuelle._  
 _Quelques jours après mon arrivée à l'armée, je me suis fait très vite remarqué par les capitaines grâce à mes compétences à l'épée et ils m'ont nommé capitaine de la onzième division de l'armée. Malheureusement, j'ai été placé sur un champ de bataille plutôt très favorable à l'ennemi, et ma mort est donc inévitable. Je t'écris maintenant quelques minutes avant que j'aille à ma dernière bataille._  
 _J'ai tellement de regrets, j'aurais tellement aimé te dire beaucoup de choses avant de mourir, mais maintenant c'est impossible._

 _Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée, seulement toi, et mes sentiments ne changeront pas , même après la mort. Je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir, de revenir et de t'épouser, mais je dois rompre cette promesse, pas par choix, mais par obligation._  
 _Je suis désolé..._  
 _Je t'aime, et un jour quand nous nous retrouverons dans le futur, quand le monde sera en paix, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te dévoiler mes sentiments encore une fois, et je te les répéterai jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions, après avoir eu une longue et belle vie ensemble._  
 _Adieu, Chizuru, on se retrouvera dans une prochaine vie, alors ne pleure pas s'il te plaît._  
 _Toudou Heisuke, 18 juin 1766. »_

Chizuru, ne pouvant plus se tenir sur ses jambes, s'effondra sur ses genoux, serrant la lettre contre elle, criant son nom.

/

-Hey ! Dépêche-toi, Chizuru ! Cria un jeune garçon en uniforme scolaire.  
-Tu es trop rapide, Heisuke ! Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi que l'on est en retard ? Répliqua la prénommée Chizuru  
-Je, me suis déjà excusé ! Mais dépêche toi, Hijikata-sensei va nous tuer si on arrive en retard ! Se défendit Heisuke.  
Miraculeusement, les deux jeunes lycéens arrivèrent à l'heure en classe.  
La jeune fille rentra en classe la première pour s'installer à sa chaise pendant que le jeune garçon reprenait son souffle à l'entrée de la classe. Il leva les yeux et resta admirer son amie qui discutait joyeusement avec ses amies.

 _Chizuru, te rappelles-tu de notre promesse, il y a 250 ans ? Pensa Heisuke._  
 _Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je me suis réincarné, qu'en est-il de toi ? Quand est-ce que tu te réveilleras ? Tu me manques cruellement..._

-Heisuke, dépeche toi de t'asseoir, le professeur arrive,dit la jeune fille qui était dans ses pensées en ce moment.  
-Ah, oui j'arrive, Répliqua Heisuke en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Elle lui sourit puis se retourna pour continuer sa conversation avec ses amies.

 _Rappelle toi vite de notre promesse, celle que l'on a faite, il y a 250 ans, avant que j'aille me battre, avant que j'aille mourir... après que l'on ait partagé notre premier et dernier baiser..._

 **FIN**

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît !**


End file.
